Een Nieuw Begin
"Een Nieuw Begin" (Engels: "A Whole New World") is een lied uit de Disney film Aladdin die in 1992 uitkwam. Het nummer is gecomponeerd door Alan Menken en de tekst is geschreven door Tim Rice. In de film wordt het gezongen door Aladdin en Jasmine. Het nummer gaat over een nieuwe wereld die ze samen verliefd ontdekken. De Nederlandse versie is gezongen door Bart Bosch en Laura Vlasblom. De Engelse versie is gezongen door Brad Kane en Lea Salonga en de pop-versie door Peabo Bryson en Regina Belle. Tekst Origineel Engels (film)= Aladdin: I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming Jasmine: A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Aladdin: Now I'm in a whole new world with you Jasmine: Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A Whole New World (Aladdin: Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Aladdin: Hold your breath - it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be Aladdin: A whole new world (Jasmine: Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Jasmine: Every moment red letter) Samen: I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you Samen: A whole new world (A whole new world) That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be) A thrilling chase A wondrous place For you and me |-|Broadway= Aladdin: You must feel trapped inside these walls We'll run away, just you and me Why not escape as evening falls? Theres a whole world you've yet to see Jasmine: (Spoken) If I go with you, will it be safe? Aladdin: (Spoken) Sure...Do you trust me? I Jasmine: (Spoken) What did you just say? Aladdin: (Spoken) Do you trust me? Jasmine: (Spoken) I'm not sure why, but...yes] Aladdin: I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no or where to go Or say we're only dreaming Jasmine: A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Aladdin: Now I'm in a whole new world with you Jasmine: Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky Jasmine: A whole new world Aladdin: Don't you dare close your eyes Jasmine: A hundred thousand things to see Aladdin: Hold your breath, it gets better Jasmine: I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back To where I used to be Aladdin: A whole new world Princess Jasmine Every turn a surprise Aladdin: With new horizons to pursue Jasmine: Every moment gets better Samen: I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you Instrumentaal Jasmine: A whole new world Aladdin Don't you dare close your eyes Jasmine: A hundred thousand things to see Aladdin: Hold your breath, it gets better Jasmine: I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back To where I used to be Aladdin: A whole new world Jasmine: Every turn a surprise Aladdin: With new horizons to pursue Jasmine: Every moment gets better Samen: I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you Aladdin: A whole new world Jasmine: A whole new world Aladdin: That's where we'll be Jasmine: That's where we'll be Aladdin: A thrilling chase... Jasmine: A wondrous place... Samen: For you and me |-|Peabo Bryson en Regina Belle's versie (Pop versie)= I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me, princess, now when did You last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But now from way up here It's crystal clear That now I'm in a whole new world with you Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes) A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath - it gets better) I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be A whole new world With new horizons to pursue I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you A whole new world (A whole new world) A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say we're only dreaming A whole new world (Every turn a surprise) With new horizons to pursue (Every moment gets better) I'll chase them anywhere There's time to spare Anywhere There's time to spare Let me share this whole new world with you (you) A whole new world (A whole new world) That's where we'll be (Where we will be) A thrilling chase A wondrous place For you and me |-|Nederlandse Versie (film)= Aladdin: Onze wereld is mooi, spannend, schitterend, stralend. 't Is een wereld waarin je al je zorgen snel vergeet. Ik maak je horizon breed, toon je wonder na wonder. Alles even bijzonder op een perzisch toverkleed. Vlieg met me mee. Van nu af zijn we beiden vrij. Niemand die ons gebiedt: Mag wel, mag niet. Of zegt dat wij maar dromen. Jasmine: Vlieg met je mee. 't Is of ik door de ruimte glij. Wij staan nu samen in een nieuw begin. Een nieuwe wereld wacht op jou en mij. Aladdin: Een nieuwe wereld wacht op jou en mij. Jasmine: Eindelijk helemaal vrij. Wie had dat durven denken? Zweven, tuimelen en zwenken. Al die ruimte voor jou en mij. Vlieg met je mee. Aladdin: Geef je ogen de kost. Jasmine: Hoe is dit alles ooit ontstaan? Aladdin: Het is adembenemend. Jasmine: Ik ben net een meteoor. Ik schiet maar door. 't Is te laat om nu nog terug te gaan. Aladdin: Een nieuw begin. Jasmine: Alles even subliem. Aladdin: M'n hart is vol van puur geluk. Jasmine: Het is net of we dromen. Samen: Wij staan nu middenin een nieuw begin. Deze wereld deel ik 't liefst met jou. Aladdin: Een nieuw begin. Jasmine: Een nieuw begin. Aladdin: Wij zijn nu vrij. Jasmine: Wij zijn nu vrij. Aladdin: Wij staan nu in... Jasmine: ...een nieuw begin. Samen: Voor jou en mij. Internationaal Universum en:A Whole New World es:A Whole New World fr:Ce rêve bleu pt-br:A Whole New World ru:Волшебный мир Categorie:Aladdin liedjes